The 'Un' Fortunate Curse
by MisSs005
Summary: It was just a normal morning, except for the fact that I woke up next to Orochimaru... Wait.. What the 'BEEEEP' is happening! Are you brave enough to find out?
1. Waking up with Oro

_I do NOT own Naruto,if I did ; Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara and the Fourth would be probably picnicking ,somewhere under the shadows, now , eating lots of uhhh--whatever ... :X. But I do own Aina Orenji._

**Summary: It was just a normal morning, except for the fact that I woke up next to Orochimaru... Wait.. What the 'BEEEEP' is happening? Are you brave enough to find out?**

Hey, ppl! I know what you're thinking, it's probably like...: WTF is this about? Are you starting ANOTHER damn fic? Finish your other ones, or something..! But, sorry. I just couldn't resist the temptation.. :X

**Anyways, here are a few statements about the fic..:**

**- YES, this is another fic about an OC coming into the Naruto-world,**

**- and YES, I know how many ppl did write something like that. But I just wanted to try my own, b-cuz I feel bored at the moment.. and you've gotta admit, nobody so far has woke up next to Orochimaru, so... Muahahahahaha...! My twisted sense of humor ;))**

**- YES, I know my grammar sux, but I haven't got a beta-reader for this story, so you just got to bear it, since it's not my native language. Or you could just help me out, I'd be really, REALLY happy.**

**- NO, I don't know if I'm gonna continue with this story, unless you people want me to, it all depends on the reviews you guys, hopefully, give me.**

**- And finally: YES, you may flame me, as long as you're not too harsh.. Please, dun' make me sad :(( Anyways, I would understand if you did so..**

Have fun with reading!

* * *

I sighed of boredom, sitting in the, probably a few hundred years old, chair, in front of my gramps. At the moment, she was knitting another sweater for me which I wasn't gonna wear. I sighed again. Why didn't she know already, that it was pointless doing so if I wouldn't wear it anyway? She really was a hopeless case. Ooooh, gaaaaaaaaaawd... I was bored as hell. It wasn't fair. Why was I living in a god forsaken village in the middle of nowhere? Why couldn't I just live in a town, in a place where I could do something else then hanging around home? Where I could have some friends of my own age and NOT some old geezer who was knitting a sweater for me that I wouldn't wear for a zillion dollor, euro, yen and etcetera, etcetera? Did I do something which made the One, up there, angry at me? I was just an -cough-innocent-cough girl.

I looked at the watch on my wrist; It was 6 P.M... Slowly I got up and walked over to my room, heading for the only thing which held me from doing suicide...; my computer.

I swear, if it wasn't for that, I'd be lying under a cliff somewhere now. Sitting behind my desk I started Internet Explorer and typed: The second reason of my life; I introduce you the best anime of the whole, wide world... Ladies and gentlemen.. here is the true and only: NARUTO! If it weren't for Naruto, I would probably go insane, not knowing what to do with the remaining 23 1/2 hours of my day. Pathetic, huh? I know, I do NOT have a life... so sad. Anyways, when I'm watching Naruto, it's like, forgetting my none-excisting life, for a while. Just to dissapear and go to a world, full of heroes, kick-ass action, funky sand-demons and don't forget to mention; dropdead-sexy, hott murderers. I mean, in other words, it's like heaven..! Downloading the newest episode, I decided to watch it like 3/4 times. But then I found out how pathetic I was doing and went back to my gramps again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, knowing what she was doing anyways, to fill in time.

"Knitting a sweater for you..." _Again_.. I thought darkly and sighed again, for like the hundred-thousand-milllionth time. Funny enough, gramps noticed it too.

"Why are you sighing?" She asked with her soft, wise-sounding voice. I raised my black eyebrow.

"Uhh... because I'm bored..!" I said a bit too fast. _DUH!_ This time she looked at me while she asked another question.

"_Why_ are you bored?" I gaped at her and pepeated the question as if I couldn't believe it. And suddenly it was enough. I was tired of living my life in THIS hole for 16 years. Damn my parents for dying! Damn them for leaving me alone and DAMN MY GRANDMOTHER!

"_Why_ am I _bored_? WHY AM I FRIGGIN' BORED! Are you trying to make fun of me? OBAA-CHAN! HUH, HUH!"

"No." She said quietly and seriously which only made me angrier.

"NO! Well, shall I tell you then?" I stood up and and placed my hands on my hips. Without waiting for her answer; I jumped into shouting again.

"Maybe.. I'm bored because all I ever have seen in my life, is this awful place, without any human. Hell, I'd be even lucky if I saw a cow, or something. Or maybe, I'm bored, because I'm living with you and because every, god forsaken day, you're knitting me sweaters which I don't even wear, instead of traveling and seeing the world, beside this place, which probably doesn't even excists on the map. Or maybe, I'm just bored, because one day my stupid parents decided to die and leave me alone!" I knew I had gone too far, but somewhere in my mind; something had snapped and I just _couldn't _ stop all the anger and frustation I had feld for all my life.

"C'mon, gramps. I even watch anime-shows for 24/7, wishing their lifes could be mine. That _their_ worlds would be mine. Hell, sometimes I even wished I could switch with _Orochimaru_! Or Kisame or, or Gaara! Do you know what that means, gramps? That means, that I've hitten ROCK BOTTOM! I mean, here I am, yelling that even having a sand-demon in yourself is better than my f-cked up life! Is that a good enough answer for you! Is it! Is it! Tell me, damn it!" With relaxed movements, my grandmother stood up aswell and looked at me straight through my eyes, as if she could see right through me. Her eyes were sad and tired and this time she was the one who sighed.

"Yes, it is a good enough answer for me." I frowned and right before I could say anything she walked up to me and stroke my cheek with her old, rimpled fingers and a tear escaped her icy-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, my child, my little Orenji.." Then her eyes coldened and her voice turned into an awful, creepy growl.

"Aina Orenji, From this day on , you're cursed. Go, survive and find your way back home through understanding the true meaning of life. Don't let your hatred overcome you, for you will be swallowed by it. Now go!"

_Gramps? What the-_ Was my last thought before darkness took over me..

* * *

"Uhh.." I moaned unhappily. God, I just had this waaaaaaaaaay too strange dream and oh-my, it was ice-cold. Far from being contend I tried to snuggle at something for a bit of warmth, which only made me colder. Suddenly I feld something ice-cold on my waist. _What the hell!_ I opened my eyes and literially jumped up when I found out I was lying on a bed with _someone_. _Shit! Gramps gonna kill me! How did I end up here? _ Suddenly I gulped. _I didn't have had... -that- , did I...?_ I was planning to sneak out of the bed when something cold, slimy and EEEEW circled itself around my waist, preventing me from doing so. Then it turned me around, pushed me towards a body and stopped when I was face to face with a person who had his mouth wide open. _Now, wait a minute..!_ Slowly I looked at the _thing_ that was wrapped around me and looked back to the person. I - eeped- . It was his _tong_. _It_ unwrapped its tong and pinned me underneath it's body. I shuddered of disgust when _it_ forced me to look at its face..

My eyes widened at the sight. _Slitted, narrow yellow-golden eyes, weird make-up and disgusting white skin. Now why does this seem so familliar...!_ After a few seconds of die-hard thinking I gasped. _O-Orochimaru...!_ He gave me a creepy smirk. But I didn't really pay attention to that since I discovered another fact...

... Orochimaru was _naked_...!

* * *

Heh, that's it for now!

Puh-lease lemme know what cha think! Should I continue or not! And please be nice as possible!

Love y'all!

Boobaiz!

_MisSs005_


	2. Being kidnapped by Kabuto

Hey! I'm back! And I won't lie if I tell you that I'm very, veeeeeeeeeeery surprised... You people actually LIKE this.. as in ' thinking it's good enough for continiuing...' Wow, I'm shocked and proudly, feel happy about it :)) This is also my record of the most reviews from the first chapters of my fics. I hope that I will be able to break many records with the help of you guys. Anyways, up to the story...!

**Chibiaddicted: Haha, lololz, see I said that my grammar sux.. gawd.. I really feel stupid! Sorry..! And thanx for mentioning it, I won't make the same mistake again!**

**anonymous person: Hey! Well, thanX! And, yea.. I agree, the ending-part, truly WAS creepy.. even to write! I mean, just imagine Orochimaru in your bed... or no, don't even TRY to imagine... my POOR VIRGIN EYES! 0.0'**

**pei-chan: Er-... right :D Though I seem to understand your reaction, Orochimaru PLUS naked, just doesn't seem to go so well X**

**demonvamp: Hey! Wow, thanX. I'm honered! **

**Tsuneari: ThanX! Well, hope this chapter will be up to your expectations too :D**

**Phoenix, Zero: Hi! ThanX! And well, I'm crazy too, so that makes it even. I mean, what person with a sane mind, would make somebody end up in Orochimaru's bed , while he's naked.. !**

**crimsoneyes: Heyhey! I'm glad you like it! ThanX!**

**cheryl wong a.k.a anime eclipse: Hey! Aww... you're soooo nice! As always ;)) And I'm really, REALLY working hard on Ressurection of the Uchiha 2, so you may expect it very soon :D I just want to make it as good as possible!**

**NeyugnNosila: Hey! Hihi.. Indeed.. Let's say, that it's not the way I prefer starting my day.. X**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**My eyes widened at the sight. Slitted, narrow yellow-golden eyes, weird make-up and disgusting white skin. Now why does this seem so familliar...! After a few seconds of die-hard thinking I gasped. O-Orochimaru...! He gave me a creepy smirk. But I didn't really pay attention to that since I discovered another fact...**_

_**... Orochimaru was naked...!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" I squeeled with a high-pitched voice. _OROCHIMARU NAKED...! NO F-CKING WAY! _I kept mumbling the same sentence over and over again.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this is soooooooo NOT real..!" Suddenly a creepy voice made me come back to reality.

"Ku Ku Ku, interesting... " In the midst of all this mess, I raised my eyebrow. _I'm lying here, in HIS bed, with HIM being naked and being, well, Orochimaru. And all he can do is to chuckle his stupid-cool-anime-famous-chuckle and say that the situation seems interesting...? What the HELL!_

When I didn't answer, he pressed himself further on my body, and it _really _WASN'T appreciated..

"This isn't happening.." I whispered again, feeling my sentence losing its truth, trying to convince myself. At feeling his ice-cold torso, unfortunately, I was _forced_ to believe. _Eeeew! I can't believe I ever thought him as hott in his own way. Gross! But more important... how did I get here? And second, he's looking kinda pissed at the moment..._

I winced as he put more force in his arms, since I almost couldn't breath.

"How did you end up here... little, pathetic girl? _Answer me._" He hissed. As I tried to look in his eyes, I wondered what to say. I couldn't simply tell him I didn't know, right? I mean, this WAS the traitor sennin, Orochimaru and I remember him being rather _sadistic_ in the anime, so...

"Er- , ehehehe... y-you don't remember anything about last night, a-anymore.. O-Orochimaru-sama...!" I know, it was a really stupid shot, but hey, I just said the first thing that came into my mind and was more busy with saying the sentence without stuttering and trying to sound _seductive_, or- whatever. When he narrowed his eyes some more, I realised that it didn't work. _Oh, JOY! _I shouted sarcastically somewhere in the depths of my mind.

"Don't try to play with me, girl!" He sneered. "Since I'm a much more of a better player with _dangerous_ games.." He added and I couldn't help but flinch as he let his tong trail over my cheek. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAAAAAAAAAAAP! How in the world did I get myself in to this..? _

"O-of course y-you are, s-sir! S-s-orry!"

"I'm asking you once more, you _won't _ get another chance." I gulped, being scared my wits off.

"I- , I- don't know..."

* * *

...: Silence :...

* * *

"Very well. Any last words? For you're going to die by my hands."

"OhMyGoshDunKillMeSinceI'mOneOfYourBiggestFansEver..?" I rambled without breathing even once. He only chuckled ebily as he started to strangle me with his uber-uber-EEEW-tong.

_Fuck, is this the end of me! How pathetic is this... really... I'm gonna be killed by one of my favorite anime-character.. Now where did / I / go wrong? Granny... help me..._

Suddenly someone interrupted my dieing-progess..

"Orochimaru-sama!" Releasing his tong of my poor, now-swollen neck he shot a death-glare at the new person in his room. And I was, well, kinda trying to get as many air as I could and made muffled sounds paired with groans. Blinking a few times I tried to remember the person who had unintentionally saved my life. It was a silver-haired, young man wearing glasses. _Ka-bu-to..._

"O-Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know... that you were _busy _with other _things_.. " Orochimaru didn't reply and I just wondered what the hell he was talking about. _Busy with 'other' things? What does he mean? Could it be the fact that he was being 'busy' with killing me? WAIT!_ Suddenly it dawned upon me.. _O-okay, here I am with a naked Orochimaru untop of me while making weird sounds due loss of breath PLUS panting... could it be that... NOOOOOOOH! He couldn't possibly think that I'm having 'it' with this creep? WTF! Gross!_

Orochimaru still didn't move from his place and narrowed his eyes at his loyal-servant.

"How. Dare. You. Interrupting. _Me_.!" He sneered. Immediately Kabuto's shocked face replaced itself with a more serious expression. _And all this time I thought he was gay.. and into little boys like my foolish, little brother.. Guess you're a mistery for everyone, aren't you, Orochimaru..._

"It's about Sasuke-sama, sir. He is being restless and his lust for power is more than ever. Even I can't handle him anymore. Could you please take a look, sir?"

Orochimaru finally replaced himself from me with a growl and in a flash he reapeared wearing his normal outfit. _Wow, so fast..!_ I thought with awe.

Before he left the room, he turned once more to look at me with a huge-ass killer's intention. I couldn't even move an inch for my body was freezed at the spot. It was even hard enough just to concentrate on what he was saying without seeing myself being killed.

"As for you, I'll be right _back_ to finish what I was doing.."

Of course, I didn't answer _that_ and gulped instead. Then he left me alone with Kabuto in the room and finally my breathing pace turned normal again. When I could speak again I couldn't hold myself from asking something.

"H-how in the world can you just stand there like nothing has happened? I mean , how come that killer's intent doesn't work on you?"

"I'm used to it." He replied simply.

"O-oh.." Suddenly he walked right over me and grabbed my wrist.

"Follow me." He said yanking me out of the bed. Before I could understand what he was doing, I found myself half- way down the hallway.

"Wh-what are you doing!" I protested. My intuition got the best of me. I just could feel that this man was _dangerous_, really _dangerous_. So I tried to push him away, which didn't change anything by the way. After a few minutes my arm was almost being ripped away from the force, so that was when I decided to go with the flow... _only for the moment, of course.. _

Eventually we reached a hall way which was connected with a cave. _This is the exit , I guess.. But why would Kabuto help me escape? Cuz' he should be like, the **nr. 1** ass-licking servant of Orochimaru , right? Since he didn't even leave him when he faced the two other sennin, Tsunade and Jiraiya, together with Naruto. Hmm.. weird.. Not like I 'm complaning or something.. This only makes things easier.. _

"Kabuto, where are you going? And who is _that_." Both of us turned around to see the one and only ...

DUN, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN...!

* * *

Sorry! I just had to do this. Originally I wasn't going to stop here, and was almost finished with everything, but then I really HAD to stop, since I haven't finished my homework yet. And it already is 7. A.M, or somethin'.. So, sorry! I just got a LOT things to do.. Like stupid maths and German. Pfffffffffft... I HATE school! 

Anyways, stay tune till the next time and please lemme know what cha think and review!

ThanX for reading..

Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	3. Meeting Sasuke plus gramps flying head

Hey! Hey! Sorry I couldn't update for a while, but I was veeeeeeeeeeeery busy. In fact, I dun' even have the time to type this atm; my friend's coming to pick me up in a few minutes. So I'm like ; typing 4 life '

Anyways, b-cuz I dun' have the time, I couldn't answer your reviews, sorry! I really, really wanna thank y'all for taking time to review! You make me soooooooo happy! And I promise I'll answer them next time! Anyways, start readin' …!

* * *

**_Last time:_**

**_ "Kabuto, where are you going and who is 'that'? Both of us turned around to see the one and only..._**

_**DUN, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN...!**_

_**

* * *

**_

... ThA Uchiha Sasuke...! I was almost gonna scold him over calling me 'that', but then I just couldn't.. Since my mouth was already busy with gaping and drooling.

_Wow, this guy really IS hot... No wonder Sakura didn't leave his ass 24/7... I wouldn't either.. ehehehe. _

_SHIT! How can I even think something like that at the moment? And he also did leave Naruto! That was plain MEAN! _

_So... whatever.. _ After shaking my head mentally I looked up to Kabuto.

"Sasuke-sama, I'm taking this girl for an experiment, Orochimaru-sama's orders." Somehow Kabuto's voice coldened at seeing Sasuke. _Maybe he's jealous of him? Or - wait a sec- Orochimaru never DID give him some kinda order like that... which leads to ... - he's not telling the truth- .. Now , why would he lie!_

Not being capable of answering that question I decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Er- why do you lie to Uchiha-sama? " I said bluntly looking innocent. This of course immediately caught Sasuke's attention.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing, Sasuke-sama she-" Immediately I cut Kabuto's sentence off.

"We're going on a mission, Sasuke-sama."

"What mission. Tell me!" He commanded. And again I could react before Kabuto did.

"Didn't Kabuto-san tell you, sir? We are sent to spy on the Akatsuki member, Uchiha Itachi." _3, 2, 1, BOOOOM!_

In a flash Sasuke's black eyes were dyed in red and three comma's could be seen moving round and round. _Whoa! Coooool , sharingan! And YES! I knew it would work. _

"How come I wasn't informed about this?" The sharingan-user growled dangerously.

"Well, Orochimaru-sama was planning to tell you, but then Kabuto-san convinced him not to, since it wouldn't be good for your health." I lied without even blinking once. _Gawd.. I'm GOOD! _I cried inwardly waving my hands above my head. Then everything went real fast. After hearing Kabuto's tainted name, Sasuke rushed up next to him in a flash and send a kick to his head. Which Kabuto, of course, blocked and caught with his hands. But Sasuke had turned his body already and managed to get away. Strangely, it seemed like Kabuto was prepared for this fight.

_Hmm... weird.. but , even if this's cool and stuff' ... catch cha later and gotta go! _While the the other ninja were distracted, with their fight obviously, I sprinted out of the cave. But somehow, Kabuto had managed to re-apear halfway through the cave.

_Damn IT! _However, Sasuke came after him, so that he couldn't catch up with me anymore. After a few steps I had reached outside and the sunlight was greeting me with its pleasant warmth.

_Aaaah... free at last.. _I turned my head once more towards the cave and muttered:

"Sayonora, peepz.." With that I continued to run and run and run and run.

After running like , what seemed an eternity, I discovered some lake where I decided to take some rest.

_Damn.. I'm all sweaty, YUCK! _

I sighed and repeated the same ol' question in my head which was driving me crazy:

…_.How the HELL did I get here….?_

And of course, like all the previous times, I couldn't answer it.

"I must be dreaming," I muttered , trying hard to convince myself. "Yeah, it's all one hellufa kick-ass Naruto dream!" _It must be! _Then I stood up and shouted.

"THIS ISN'T REAL! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DREAMING RIGHT NOW!" After that I let myself fall on the ground and listened to the echoes of my own voice. _But some how…. I don't believe myself… granny, I wish that you were here. _

After I thought that simple, little sentence, the lake in front of me started to lighten. It was so bright that I had to protect my eyes with my hands.

"Renji…." Said a deep voice; "Renji…"

_Heey! I recognise that voice! It couldn't be… gramps? _

Slowly opened my eyes to see my grandmother's face shining on the lake. I gasped and my eyes widened in horror..

_It's a ghost! Gramps is a GHOOOOOOOST! _

The 'ghost' laughed good heartedly.

"No child, I am no ghost."

_Did she just read my mind? That's sooooo creepy! _

"And yes, I did read your mind."

"G-gramps..!" My voice croaked.

"Yes, Renji, it's me. Let me take a good look at you! Are you all right!" She said worry written all over her old face.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, still not used of seeing my gramps' bright head flying all over the lake. Then her face turned serious.

"Orenji, listen very well; you are NOT dreaming, this is real!"

"WHA-!" Gramps sighed.

"I cast a spell on you since you were quite unsatisfied about your own life. But that is not all, I'm afraid. You must find your inner-self and must discover who you truly are. I tried my best to protect you from it all, but somehow, I guess my plan just backfired on me."

"Grandmother.." I said softly, trying to get the information in my thick skull and she continued with a sad voice.

"You are not happy, Renji.. I failed miserably in that fact. I know your parents would be devoured seeing you in this state. I'm sorry.."

"B-but, gramps! I AM happy, I swear! Just get me out of here! I'll do anything you want!"

"No, my child. I'm afraid I don't have the power to do that.. You must survive on your own, using your own ways. " I started to panic a LOT..

"Gramps! NO! Don't leave me like this! NOOOO! I promise I'll be good! I' ll even wear the sweaters you knit for me! Just please!"

Gramps face started to disappear and her last word was:

"I'm sorry.." Then she disappeared.

_Oh no! _I started crying softly. _What to do now!_

Just when I was into 'feeling-like-shit- mode' something hit me very hard on my head; it was my favourite purple rucksack. My gramps said that it used to be my mothers. Dumbfounded, I opened it to find some random items. I closed it again, swung it on my back and looked up to the sky.

And then I felt something wet on the top of my nose; It started to rain. And before I knew, I was soaked.. And in case I did forget to mention; I didn't have a coat and was wearing a summer T-shirt with a pair of short jeans and sandals.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"This can't even get WORSE! I'M DOOMED!"

Shit! I shouldn't have better said that since after that line, I felt some pressure against the back of neck and I was black-out.

_Damn it all…_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…!

* * *

Yep, that's it.. 

ThnX for reading and please lemme know what cha think!

Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	4. Pissing a Massmurderer Off

Boo! Here I am again.. ;) Anyways, I dun' have much to say , so you can just start reading now --' …

* * *

**Chibiaddicted: Hey! I'm glad you like the story.. D I hope I'll be able to satisfy you with this chap as well!**

**NeyugnNosila: Hi! Well, lucky guess! Anyways, about that Oro/ Kabuto / Sasuke- stuff..; you're gonna find out in this chap. **

**Shinigami656: Lolol.. well, here you go!**

**Crimsoneyes: 0.0 .. What can I say… I dun' know WHAT exactly you are thinking.. ehehe.. you perv! But-uh, I'm not such a pervert, so I may disappoint you.. XD**

**Phoenix Zero: OMG! I'm like soooooooooooo honoured that you even bother to talk 'bout me.. ThanX ! I hope that you'll like this chap too!**

**ixalia strife: ThanX! D**

**PHOENIX CLAN SURVIVOR: ThanX! And you're about to find out.. **

**Ryoko-starwind: Wow.. I'm honoured! And dun' worry about the spelling.. I sux too at that X**

**Soiel: ThanX! And here it is…!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" I shouted to no one in particular.**_

"_**This can't even get WORSE! I'M DOOMED!"**_

_**Shit! I shouldn't have better said that since after that line, I felt some pressure against the back of neck and I was black-out.**_

**_..Damn it all…_**

* * *

****

"Ugh.. " I moaned as I tried to open my eyes. When I did everything was blurry and shaking like hell.

"Man… I've got this huuuuge headache.. " I muttered more to myself. As my vision cleared in a few seconds, I could see that I was lying on a king-size bed in a dark, little room. Except for the little closet, desk and chair, the room hadn't been decorated at all. There was a tiny window, though. But it just lightened the room in a way that you could see your way through. So, naturally I didn't take much time to figure out that this room was way to creeeepy indeed. I sighed.

_At least I'm not lying with a naked man un top of me this time.. That's a development, right? _

I was just about to get on my feet when the door was opened, so immediately I hit bed back again and acted like I was still unconscious. I could feel a presence moving my way, slowly..

_Take even breaths; Take even breaths; Take even breaths; Take even breaths; _

I chanted in my mind, still not opening my eyes. I heard someone give a low chuckle and shuffle away. Then there was silence.

_Am I alone again? _

I opened my eyes again and laughed triumphal as I couldn't see a soul. Well, never mind, let's say that this was _before_ the moment I tried to get up and was forcefully tackled my way back down on the bed.

_Nooooooooooooooooooo! Not fair! WHY ME, DAMN IT! _

Naturally I cursed with all I had, mentally , of course.

_Well, at least, this guy feels hellufa lot better than Oro.. Man, that dude was EEEW! _She added the fact that his torso was _really_ muscular.

"Stop rambling on and don't move a thing.." A deep, low sexy-voice was heard on top of me. Finally I had the guts to open my eyes, just to stare in two red ones with three black comma's

_S-Sasuke-teme! B-but, I thought he was at Oro's..!_

As realisation hit me I gasped.. Was it really possible..;

"I-Itachi!" I stuttered. He just stared back emotionless in response while I did a Hawaiian- dance in the depths of my mind. You see, Itachi was my most, mooooooooost favourite _character_!

_OMGOMGOMGOMG! KYAAAAAAAAA! It's him! It's HIM! WOHOOOO! He is SOOOO cool an' handsome an' perfect an' emotionless! And he's lying on me! OMGOMGOMGOMG! _

Suddenly I gasped again to another very important discovery..:

_But wait! His hair.. it looks longer! Hmmm… he kinda looks like a girl if I hold my head in this position and look through my eye-lashes! Yeah! Now that I've noticed…-_

"Shut up!" He growled. I blinked.

_Did his eye just twitch? _

Then it suddenly hit me…

_Couldn't he read minds…? WOOPS!_

"Ehehehe.. you see, you don't REALLY look like a girl.. In matter of facts: You don't look like a bo- .. er- girl at all!" I cursed at myself for my actions. He just kept staring at me through his aah-so-friggin'-awesome- eyes. After a few minutes, I had enough..

"Uhh.. Maybe you can stand up? I'm kinda having a hard time breathing and it isn't exactly comfortable…"

"……"

"Please…?"

"……" Before I started to speak AGAIN he disappeared in a flash and stood beside the bed.

"I should kill you…" I was totally lost.. Okay, I knew he was a mass-murderer for goodness' sake, but what the hell did I do wrong to receive his killer's intent? I just was innocent me, right!

"Uh… did I do something bad…..?" I asked feeling a bit lost. His eye twitched once more.

"Er- anyway.., I dunno what for exactly, but still SORRY!" As expected; he ignored my statement and asked a question which hit me like a sumo-wrestling-guy-who-weighs- a-LOT-LOT-more -like – I-do..

"How long do you share Orochimaru's bed."

"WHAT!" I totally forgot the being-polite-against-mass-murderer-part and just stared at him; dumbfounded. He should've thought I didn't understand so he formulated the question in a different way.

"How long are you his whore?"

_Was that a joke? But, naah.. I mean.. Itachi isn't really the guy who'd fool around with people for fun. He feels much-too-great for that.. but then… _

Then _it_ hit me _again_. Of course! Uh-oooh!

"Er- , Uhmm-, i-it's totally NOT what you're thinking… I mean EEEW!" I shuddered at the thought of doing IT with Oro..

"I never ever ever EVAH have had sex with HIM.. Thank God! I'm not _that _desperate!"

He looked as if he didn't believe me.

_Not that I would believe me…_

"What _were_ you doing in _his_ bed then, when he was _naked_ and lying un top of you?"

_Fair.. he's got a point. But.. wait a sec!_

Accusingly I pointed my finger at him.

"Hey! How do you now all of this in the first place, when you weren't even there!" He snorted.

"I don't have to answer your questions and more of all you don't have the right to ask since I'm in charge."

_Whoa! Did THE Itachi talk in whole sentences? Wow.._ I never found out the big mistake I made till his eyes twitched _again_.

"Owie.. shit! He.Can.Read. Minds… STUPID!" I muttered out loud.

"But, anyways.. the only one who saw me was Kabuto and since you're not Kabuto…-" And BANG… JACKPOT! It hit me for the third time in only a few minutes.

"You…- Kabuto.. Kabuto and you.. Oh, my God! You were Kabuto! I bet you were using a henge!" I mentally patted myself on the shoulder. But suddenly my throat went dry as I remembered what I'd done to Kabuto-slash- Itachi a while ago. I'd set him up! Slowly I looked up to meet his eyes. I gulped.

"Uhh- does this mean you're gonna kill me..?" I asked with a tiny voice.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *


	5. Pissing a Massmurderer Off II

**A/N: Heyz'! Bet cha thought I wasn't gonna update anymore.. Sorry to dissapoint y'all, but I'm actually back with another chap P Anyways, thanx for the reviews, you guys.. those were the only things which kept me update. I hope y'all like this chap.. It's kinda done in a rush, because I was just feeling like writing it.. **

**Thanx again for you reviews and start readin' already ;))**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last time:**_

"**_You…- Kabuto.. Kabuto and you.. Oh, my God! You were Kabuto! I bet you were using a henge!" I mentally patted myself on the shoulder. But suddenly my throat went dry as I remembered what I'd done to Kabuto-slash- Itachi a while ago. I'd set him up! Slowly I looked up to meet his eyes. I gulped._**

"_**Uhh- does this mean you're gonna kill me..?" I asked with a tiny voice**. _

* * *

For a long time, we just stared at each other. Itachi-me, me-Itachi, Itachi-me, me Itachi,- but finally it drove me nuts.

"Arghh! Just _kill _me al ready! Can't take any more!"

"….."

"Say _something_!"

"…" He never even blinked his eyes _once_. Suddenly I got a plan. I started to sing the gayest song I could come up with. And with _gay_, I mean _gay_. _Hah! This should get him talking!_

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away.. This year-"

He raised one eyebrow.

"- I'll give it to someone special.. Oooooh.. Yeaaaaaah…Woohooo!" I continued, because I couldn't remember the damn lyrics.

"Stop."

"Yeeeeaaah! Wohohooo! La-aaa-aast Christmas! I gave you my-"

"_Shut_. _Up_!"

I finally stopped, smiling my victory smile.

"Gotcha! You talked!" I said, while I waved my hands above my head. He just gave me a you-are-even-_way_-more-screwed-than-_I-_am look.

"I should _kill_ you..-" I stopped waving my hands…

"- but you're useful right now." I sighed, deeply relieved.

"Maybe _afterwards_…" I gulped. _Okay, I think I'm now officially very, truly DEAD.._

"Ehehehehe… you're funny!" I said uncomfortable, scratching my neck. A habit I got from watching too much _Naruto_… He just sighed and turned around to leave the room. Before he closed the door, he stopped.

"Stay here until I come to get you. And don't even _think_ about escaping if you want to _live_ to see tomorrow. "

_Wow.. since when did Itachi have such a 'nice' way of threatening.. ? He EVEN wasted more than 20 WORDS just on lil' ol' ME! I guess I should be happy..-_

Itachi interrupted my thoughts with slamming the door behind his back. I raised my eyebrow.

"What was _that_ about?"

* * *

After leaving the annoying woman behind, Itachi walked through a maze of halls and rooms. Akatsuki's base was _huge _and not to mention _dangerous. _The walls and floors were covered with advanced traps for every type of element users. And there were special _presents_ for ninja from different _countries_. So basically, _if_ anyone would wander on the grounds of the Akatsuki, which is very unlikely, but _if_; first off, he would _never_ find his way out and starve to death , he would be killed by one of his own skills or by one of his home country's techniques, or he would be simply eliminated by one of the members.

Till now, _no one_ had got within 50 miles of the whole complex! There were even cases when members accidentally got themselves killed. Itachi snorted. What _decent_ member could be _possible_ killed on his _own _damn grounds? The thought only made him _disgusted_.

Finally he reached his destination and stopped before a big wooden door.

He had an appointment with the boss. Slowly, gliding over the floor, he entered the big office. It looked more like a torture chamber, _really_. The walls were even covered with bloodied chains and heads of famous warlords and other so called _important_ people.

And people called _him _sadistic…!

"Did you get the information?" A shadow could be seen in the end of the room, sitting behind a desk.

"No. I did get an important object, though."

"And what made you think that I wanted you to?" The person sneered. Itachi shrugged.

"I found _her_ in his bed while he was naked." This made even his boss shut up for a moment.

"_Her_?" It seemed like he wasn't the only one shocked with theinformation that Oro wasn't gay.

"Yes, _her_. A female."

It was silent again.

"His whore?"

"She claims she is not."

"I don't care what she thinks Uchiha," the person growled. "What do _you_ think."

"…."

The missing-nin considered his next words carefully in a way it wasn't obvious.

_If I tell him that the woman is telling the truth, which is true, he'll get interested in what she was doing there in the first place and how she caught that snake off guard that easily. If I tell him that she's lying, how ever, she'll be tortured until the non-existent information will be taken out of her. Now which one to choose.. Or maybe I could postpone the decision.. _

Itachi made his choice.

"I'm not sure."

"You _will_ be sure in 5 days. _Understood_?"

"Hn."

"Goodbye, Uchiha."

Itachi took the hint, turned around and left. Somehow he'd managed to win some time.

_Why the hell do I care anyway? I should kill her.. But for now, she's interesting. _

When he entered his room, however, he had _second_ thoughts.

* * *

After a while, I kinda got bored so I picked up my purple bag, who Itachi miraculously took along with him, and looked through the stuff.

"Hah! This will do!" I said excited when I found a few pictures of my favourite actors and such. Searching more detailed, I also found glue!

_Yaay! This room is gonna rock! _

Totally in the mood, I started to hang all those pictures and posters on the walls and closet. After 10 hellish minutes, I took a step backwards to admire my work.

"Hmm…" A frown appeared on my forehead.

_Damn! Johnny Depp is hanging a bit weird. And Brad Pitt's almost falling on top off Orlando Bloom!_

Rearranging the whole lot, Itook a step back _again_.

"Perfect!" I said contently nodding my head.

..Suddenly the door opened…

"What the _hell_ have you done to my room."

_Uh-ooh_! In my enthusiasm I had _totally_ forgot about _Itachi_!

_Crap! Crap! Crap! He's really gonna kill me this time!_

Slowly I turned around, smiling innocently.

"Er..- Hi?"

Itachi's eyes were dyed in red. And he didn't look quite happy..

I decided to stay in the denial-stage.

"So, what's up?"

He just glared two holes in my face and I gulped defeated.

_Maybe, denial wasn't exactly the best idea. _

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Geez! It looks much better this way, anyways!"

Once again I found myself forcefully tackled onto the bed.

_Oh, shit.. did I just speak that out loud?_

He was getting closer now. My heart seemed to be going to explode out of my chest anytime now. Our noses almost touched and I felt his _aah-so-friggin-soft_ hair brush against my face. My thoughts were making me confused. Was I supposed to _like_ this or _fear_ this?

Cuz' frankly I was feeling the first of the two. I forced my eyes shut and started to breath unevenly. The tension started to rise… and suddenly.. I felt something coming my way up..

"A-A-CHOO!" I sneezed right into Itachi's face. His eyes slightly opened out of shock while I apologetically looked up to him as he re-appeared next to the bed. He didn't say anything and turned around to leave. After he closed the door I finally could release the breath I didn't realize Iwas holding.

"One day I'm gonna be my own death.."

* * *

That's it.. I know it's a bit of a dun-need-to-know chap.. But hell, like I said, I felt like writing this;

Just hope, that you'll like it too..

Thanx for reading and lemme know what cha think...!

Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, heyz'.., my dear precious peepz! Yeah, yeah, I know.. I haven't updated for quite a while, but as y'all probably been trough the same thing, you should understand. Shortly summarized; I've been a pitiful victim of the _veeeeeEEeery_ ebil force called writer's block.. .**

**Anyways, I hate to say this, but I'm even not gonna update for a long time for now, since tomorrow I'm gonna go on one hellufa vacation in Turkey for _6 weeks straight_. So I dunno if I'll be able to update at all. Sorry! ;(( But after those long weeks I promise I'll have enough energy and inspiration to start writin' awesome and _long _chaps to catch up again. And I always tend to keep my promises!**

**If you have questions 'bout stuff or you just wanna say somethin', you can always e-mailme..**

**Thanxfor bothering with meh!**

**Love y'all!**

_MisSs005_


End file.
